goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 7
Name: Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 7 Directed by: Paul Greengrass Rob Letterman Co-Directed by: Bob Logan Screenplay by: Jeffrey Price Peter S. Seaman Story by: Rob LaZebnik Dylan Morgan Based Upon the Comic Book by: Robert Ludlum Produced by: Lawrence Bender Kevin Grady Jill Hopper Brad Lewis Gavin Polone Executive Producers: Darla K. Anderson David Lipman Arnon Milchan Carl Rosendahl Aron Warner John Whitesell Original Music by: David Holmes Cinematography by: Peter Lyons Collister Film Editing by: David Ian Salter Production Design by: James Hegedus Rusty Smith Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Ludlum Entertainment Arnon Milchan Productions Lawrence Bender Productions Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: August 26, 2005 Length: 90 minutes Budget: $100 Box Office: $24 Pixar Movie Number: 1257 Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 7 (Also Known As: Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 7: Syndrome Strikes Back) is the 7th chapter in the Mermaidman and Barnacleboy movie trilogy, Syndrome is striking back with voice Jason Lee after the long awaiting movie The Incredibles. This is the first time Mermaidman and Barnacleboy changed their voices, and the girls changed their voices too. Voice Cast * Alex Pettyfer as Mermaidman / Randall Johnson * Chris Pine as Barnacleboy / Luke Thompson * Jason Lee as Syndrome / Buddy Pine * Peter Dinklage as Jake * Vince Vaughn as Larry * Brad Garrett as Pearce Smith * Jon Cryer as Prudence Wheeler * Charlie Sheen as Jack Barnes * Kevin Kline as Jason (Mermaidman and Barnacleboy's Father) * Demi Moore as Lindsey (Mermaidman and Barnacleboy's Mother) * Daniella Monet as Jill (Barnacleboy's Love Interest) * Jamie Lynn Spears as Kelly (Mermaidman's Love Interest) * Eugene Levy as News Reporter #1 * Robert Loggia as News Reporter #2 * Allison Janney as News Reporter #3 * Peter Fonda as News Reporter #4 * Jim Cummings as Conrad Bolt / News Reporter #5 * Hugh Jackman as News Reporter #6 * Stephan Jenkins as Boss, CEO of Superhero Headquarters * Zakk Wylde as Office Worker, CEO of Superhero Headquarters * Kara Zediker as Office Worker, CEO of Superhero Headquarters * Paul W.S. Anderson as Boss, CEO of Superhero Headquarters * Robert De Niro as Police Officer #1 * Justin Cooper as Police Officer #2 * Kevin Michael Richardson as Bank Robber #1 * Peter Leto as Bank Robber #2 * Russell Means as Bank Robber #3 Other Languages *Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 7 (Other Languages) Language Dubs * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 7 (Language Dubs) Quotes * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 7 (Quotes) Credits * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 7 (Credits) Media Release *''Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 7'' is released on VHS and DVD January 17, 2006. DVD Movie Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection *Commentary with Paul Greengrass, Robert Ludlum and Arnon Milchan *Languages and Subtitles **English **French (Canada) **French **Spanish (Mexico) **Portuguese (Brazil) **German **Italian **Hungarian **Catalan **Polish **Croatian **Czech **Slovak Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 (Widescreen and Open Matte) Soundtrack *''Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 7: Syndrome Strikes Back'' is released available August 2, 2005. LGBT Allusion *The fourth time someone changed their girls' voices, an awkward kissing scene is seen at the end of it. Previews *Cars Sneak Peek Trailer with John Lasseter (In Theaters June 9) *X-Men: The Last Stand Teaser Trailer (In Theaters May 26) *Thank You For Smoking Trailer (In Theaters March 17) *The Last King of Scotland Trailer (In Theaters September 29) *The Simpsons Movie Teaser Trailer (In Theaters July 27, 2007) Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Superhero Movies Category:2005 Films Category:Theatrical films Category:LGBT Movies by Pixar Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s